Scotland County, North Carolina
Scotland County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 35,998. Its county seat is Laurinburg . History The county was formed in 1899 from the southeastern part of Richmond County. It was named after Scotland, as many of its early European settlers were Scots-Irish and Scottish Highlanders. Law and government Scotland County is a member of the regional Lumber River Council of Governments. As of the 2000 Census, Scotland County is located entirely in North Carolina's 8th congressional district and is currently represented in the 111th United States Congress by Larry Kissell (D). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 321 square miles (830 km²), of which, 319 square miles (827 km²) of it is land and 2 square miles (4 km²) of it (0.47%) is water. Townships The county is divided into four townships: Laurel Hill, Spring Hill, Stewartsville, and Davidson Adjacent Counties *Hoke County, North Carolina - northeast *Robeson County, North Carolina - southeast *Marlboro County, South Carolina - southwest *Richmond County, North Carolina - northwest *Moore County, North Carolina - north Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 35,998 people, 13,399 households, and 9,674 families residing in the county. The population density was 113 people per square mile (44/km²). There were 14,693 housing units at an average density of 46 per square mile (18/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 51.49% White, 37.32% Black or African American, 8.88% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.46% from other races, and 1.33% from two or more races. 1.18% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In 2005 49.4% of Scotland County's population was non-Hispanic whites. In 2000 there were 13,399 households out of which 34.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.10% were married couples living together, 20.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county the population was spread out with 28.10% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 11.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 88.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,010, and the median income for a family was $39,178. Males had a median income of $31,212 versus $23,172 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,693. About 17.40% of families and 20.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.80% of those under age 18 and 17.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *East Laurinburg *Gibson *Laurel Hill *Laurinburg *Wagram Travel & Tourism While Scotland County is the smallest county in the state of North Carolina (100 out of 100), it ranks 63rd in generating tourism dollars. The North Carolina Department of Commerce, estimates the county brings in approximately $33 million in travel and tourism dollars each year. http://www.nccommerce.com/en/TourismServices/PromoteTravelAndTourismIndustry/TourismResearch/ Primary tourism draws include:http://www.visitnc-soul.com * Festivals (Scotland County Highland Games, Storytelling Festival of Carolinas, John Blue Festival) * Historical sites (John Blue House (Laurinburg, North Carolina), Old Laurel Hill Church) * Museums and heritage (Scotland County Museum, Indian Museum, Scottish Heritage Center) * The outdoors (Cypress Bend Vineyards, St. Andrews Equestrian Center, Chalk Banks, Lumber River), and * The local college: St. Andrews Presbyterian College. The county is often referred to as the “Soul of the Carolinas” – as it maintains its historical and personal touch in one of the fastest growing states http://www.forbes.com/2008/12/22/fastest-growing-states-forbeslife-cx_ls_1222realestate.html See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Scotland County, North Carolina References External links *Scotland County government official website *Scotland County Travel & Tourism Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Scotland County, North Carolina